Power factor correction (PFC) controllers for alternating current (AC) to direct current (DC) converters detect peak voltages on an AC rectified line and adjust the charging time of an output power stage to compensate for AC line voltage changes. The goal of PFC is to match the power consumption measured by an AC supply with the power actually consumed by a DC load. PFC controllers use the detected peaks to shape the current supplied to the DC load, so the DC load appears substantially real (e.g., substantially resistive) to the AC supply.
In general, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts. Connecting lines or connectors shown in the various figures presented are intended to represent example functional relationships and/or physical or logical couplings between the various elements.